Gasp II : Six Months
by Raven Sage
Summary: Guess who broke out of jail! Mark is back and he's not happy.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns all except for my Character Mason. The story is mine. Oh and I'm not paid. That's it isn't it?  
  
A/N: Sequel to earlier story "Gasp" Oh and I'm totally against C/7 down with the writer who did that. The relationship was seven years in the making. You can't destroy it with two episodes. By the way even if it worked out that way it wouldn't take long for C to come running back to KJ!  
  
P.S excuse my typo's I can't spell anything. If you haven't guessed yet I would implant a spell check chip in my brain if I could. In the 24th century do you have to know how to spell? I think I was born way to early for my faults!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Six Months isn't along time Kathryn when you think about it." Kathryn still stared at the ship. Chakotay threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Kathryn still kept her eyes on the ship.  
  
"Yes, you want to apologize for leaving on such short notice for a mission by the way that happens to be six months long." Chakotay crossed his arms and huffed.  
  
"Have it your way Kathryn."  
  
"Gladly" she responded.  
  
"I don't understand it, what's wrong?" Kathryn laughed.  
  
"Oh, now its funny. Kathryn, you never seize to amaze me."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Chakotay." Kathryn sighed. She spoke again  
  
"Quite frankly Chakotay I'm jealous. I miss it Chakotay, I miss the stars. I miss being out there sometimes. Do you know what I mean?" The look on Chakotay's face softened.  
  
"I do, that's exactly why I couldn't say no." Kathryn continued.  
  
"I want to be out there one last time. I never had the proper chance to say goodbye. After Voyager returned I never wanted to go out there again, I wanted to leave it forever. But a piece of me knew I couldn't. I made a promise that I wouldn't return and I wish that I could break it." Chakotay put his hand on her back. She placed her hand on his.  
  
"You should go now." Kathryn choked down the tears as she spoke. Chakotay kissed her cheek. She prayed that he didn't taste her tears. She wasn't suppose to cry she was stronger than that.  
  
"You know Kathryn, you can only walk the path you choose to follow." Chakotay turned and walked away. He did that often to her, left here with things to think about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kathryn walked up the road to her home. She swore she heard footsteps behind her. Kathryn turned her head to say hello thinking it was one of the many neighborhood children but there was no one behind her. Kathryn broke in to a brisk walk. It had been 2 years since her encounter with close encounter with death. You'd think she was over it after all the man was in Jail but she wasn't ready to end up in that situation again. It had taken many changes in her life to help her shift her attention from that matter. Kathryn sighed deeply.  
  
"Only a few more houses." Kathryn walked up the path to her front door. Kathryn Quickly entered her security number to enter the house. 2621 Little did she know that someone was watching. Kathryn stepped into the house.  
  
"It freezing in here." She said out loud. Kathryn rubbed her arms.  
  
"Computer, raise the temperature in the room by ten degrees." The computer responded and raised the temperature. Kathryn looked down the hall hoping to see her sister but there was no sign of her.  
  
"Phoebe," she called out but there was no answer.  
  
"Phoebe," she called out louder.  
  
Kathryn knew that Phoebe could often be irresponsible but not to this extent. Kathryn walked into the kitchen hoping to see a note. Kathryn took off her jacket letting her purple blouse show. Sometimes she got tired of wearing her uniform all the time. But it was only proper to wear it to the event. Kathryn walked up the stairs thinking the two were in Mason's room. Kathryn heard noise coming form the bathroom and decided to check it out.  
  
"Phoebe?" She said aloud. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Kathryn?" Phoebe called back. "Come in"  
  
Kathryn opened the door. Phoebe was on her knees by the bathtub giving Mason a bath. Kathryn smiled sometimes her sister had her moments. Phoebe started to speak.  
  
"I didn't expect you back so early." Kathryn shrugged.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"So… how was the party?"  
  
"It was okay. It didn't last long. They boarded only an hour later." Phoebe tried to change the subject. There was no point in trying to get by one of her sisters emotional road blocks.  
  
"Oh, um I can finish giving Mason her bath if you'd like." Kathryn shook her head.  
  
"Its okay, I've kept you here long enough." Phoebe stood up and dried her hands. Phoebe approached Kathryn and hugged her.  
  
"I'm always available if you need a babysitter."  
  
"I appreciate the offer but with Chakotay gone I fear I'll have too much time on my hands." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just because he's gone doesn't mean you can't have any fun. I thought I knew you better than that Kathryn. You're suppose to be my independent older sister. Your world doesn't have to revolve around a man. Isn't there a friend you could go out with?" Kathryn leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed  
  
"I guess so but you've seem to forgotten that they all have children too."  
  
"If you say so, but you could at least give it a try." Kathryn nodded.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Bye Kathryn."  
  
"Call me when you get home." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom all over again, I'm not 15 anymore."  
  
"Sorry, you know I can't help it." Kathryn grinned. Phoebe waved and Kathryn waved back. The new mother then took her spot at the side of the bathtub and finished what her sister started. 


End file.
